


【康纳x海尔森】玫瑰坠落

by cigarettekiss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss
Summary: 双性，成人演员，轻微雷金纳德暗示，乱七八糟
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	【康纳x海尔森】玫瑰坠落

玫瑰坠落

（1）

海尔森·肯威故意坐在房间的最角落，一声不含歉意的道歉，从烟盒里抽出一支来，夹在骨节分明的指间。

在场的负责人们脸色变得难看，有擅长察言观色的秘书立时站起来，把房间里的窗户纷纷打开。海尔森全然不以为意，他连目光都吝啬给予。深吸一口，烟丝热烈一刻又黯淡，海尔森后靠在沙发上，缓缓把烟吐出。

他眼前是一片模糊。烟雾之外，会议室的门开合。烟雾散去，有熟悉的人站在桌对面，和记忆中无二致。

他们没告诉我另外一个是他，海尔森想，早该预料到的，可谁来都无所谓。

海尔森又吸了一口烟。这回他只微微张嘴，让烟雾循着他面庞上升。

第一次见康纳是两年前。

一部Abstergo和Assassin合作的三人行片子。他很理解公司希望为观众引进些新口味，比如原住民特色褐色皮肤，高大健硕的青年。新入行的青年沉默而拘谨，当他脱了裤子，海尔森方才知晓导演口中的“天赋异禀”是当真天赋异禀。他暗自用中指拇指比圈估量，再用小臂比对长度，不由咂舌。只进去一小半，做bottom的演员叫得让人以为是犯罪发生中，虽然确实有夸张的成分。海尔森稳住了场面。一面用自己的东西，——冒着被咬伤的风险，堵住bottom的嘴，一面招手揽过局促不安的青年，给他一个漫不经心的吻，好教他放松。

青年的吻技同样生涩。海尔森主导一切，把舔青年嘴唇的行为做得敷衍又兢兢业业。一定是这个吻给了青年鼓励和勇气。收工时，青年敲响海尔森休息室的门，唐突地询问他的年收入。这可真是冒犯非常，但海尔森并不讨厌这个青年。那些原始的，野性的特质从来对他都有无法抗拒的吸引力，以致海尔森·肯威会第二次陷进这样深邃的棕色眼睛里。

海尔森随口报了一个数字。

青年一瞬间的表情称得上喜悦，如同得知自己所有积蓄刚好购买下希冀商品的孩子。

“肯威先生，我可以提供给您这些钱，不够可以往上加，您说了算。”

海尔森挑起了眉，面上还是处变不惊的模样。

行李装进箱子，箱子放进后备箱，后备箱拿出行李，就这样海尔森搬进康纳的住处，门一锁把几年的回忆关在身后父亲购置的小公寓里。

康纳，或者他的金主说，部落有一大块属于他的土地，他没有子女的老师又另给他一大块同样的土地，并且发现了矿脉。亲人早逝的二十三岁青年一跃成为百万富翁。显然，下海更是消遣性质。与海尔森不同。

康纳的居所是新购置的，坐落在一座小山上，六米高横贯上下两层的落地窗足够把整座城市的夕照夜色尽受眼底，四周种满了树。康纳对海尔森没什么要求，只要他“不做这一行，想做什么工作都行”。独立卧室，独立洗浴间甚至独立书房和客厅，一切家当仿佛开始前就计算好了，一式两份地分开。

“有些事我得提前说好，”海尔森看完房间后沉默片刻，“我不做receiving side.”

“没关系。”康纳说。

“你其实是下面那个？”海尔森皱眉，已经开始思考康纳在下面该是什么样的画面。出乎意料，康纳再次摇了摇头。

“那么我能为你做的不多，建议你重新考虑，”海尔森说，“我也不喜欢用嘴，所以之后你需要我帮你弄出来的话……”

“没关系我知道。”康纳又低声重复了一遍。

海尔森不置可否地打量这位愿为他的手活一掷千金的新晋富豪，思忖自己是否从今晚起就该把手泡到洒满金箔的牛奶里才值得这个价钱。

随后康纳带海尔森参观了自己的书房，橱柜里摆着一排碟片，按年份排列，一直到碟片不再流行的年代。海尔森随手抽出一张来，他的“作品”，封皮认认真真写着剧情梗概和评分。要不是康纳才说的话，海尔森必定认为康纳打算和他两个人继续录制小视频，可惜现在只余下手活教学。

海尔森自己都不禁为这冷幽默露出些笑意，“谢谢你数十年如一日的支持。”言罢他又俯身贴近康纳耳畔低语：“告诉我，你对着我的脸自慰过吗？”

康纳一时赧红的脸色未免精彩，海尔森笑起来，径自踱步离去。

其实康纳坚持，海尔森大概也会为钱折腰，他着实缺钱。但先发制人是他讨价还价的技巧，只没想到康纳答应得爽快。

他们当真一次没做过。康纳向他寻求的，只有时不时的共同用餐及聊天。康纳问他过去的生活和喜好，他问康纳的，问彼此一天都做了什么。

有一日康纳犹犹豫豫地开口问海尔森能不能一起睡。海尔森洗好澡过去，发现床上摆了两个枕头两套被子，两人闲聊一会，关灯躺下，海尔森耐心等待两刻钟无事发生，终于明白睡觉果真是字面意义的睡觉，一翻身借着窗外的月亮发觉康纳还睁着眼睛往他这边看，忍无可忍半支起上身赠送康纳一个晚安吻。

康纳小心翼翼地还了他一个。

满足这些小要求轻而易举，于是海尔森便每晚都和康纳睡在一张床上。至多早晨他醒来时，有一条手臂揽在他腰上。

海尔森不是没爱过人。

做这行的对床笫之事不会上心，可他真心实意爱过两次。每次恋情都在意想不到的瞬间戛然而止，它们给海尔森·肯威留下的痛苦阴影，远比被爱时的感受到的甜蜜折磨万倍。他自知谁五十二岁时没有结婚，便永远不必结婚。爱和希望都早把他遗弃在世界的荒野，他甚至不祈求它们降临，但康纳出现，强硬地入侵了海尔森的生活。

海尔森·肯威若是个聪明人，就该读懂命运的警示，永远都不要再入爱河半步。

放肆享受爱意的时光持续了大概有十个月。

海尔森记得那一天。沙发上他侧坐着，一条腿慵懒地架在康纳大腿上。康纳用一把装饰古朴的小刀替他削苹果，从最顶上一直削到最末，长长的一条果皮垂下来，怎样也不断。海尔森饶有兴味地看着，顺手伸进康纳的裤子，叉开手指从上往下抚摸起那些柔顺的耻毛。

红晕在棕色的脸庞上不易察觉，但康纳空不出手制止。

“怎么了？”

“我总觉得你像一只狼，或者小熊。是的话，摸起来手感大概和这个差不多。”海尔森微微笑着，突然他有些难以抑制的分享欲，“以前我父亲有一条狗，叫萨奇。”

康纳望着他，“挺好的名字。你想养狗吗，我们可以养。”

“是他死去朋友的名字。”海尔森说，这使两个人都陷入沉默。海尔森试图转移康纳的注意力，便捉过温热的那处替他套弄起来。康纳喘息着，把苹果削成块喂到他嘴里。当康纳交待出来，两人一起仰面靠在沙发上。

海尔森问：“所以你一直都喜欢比你年纪大的吗？我的年纪足够做你父亲了。”他本意是打趣，但康纳的表情变得有些异常，甚至直起身。

“我一直不确定该不该告诉你这件事……”康纳说，“我第一次看你的……是和朋友打赌输了，他们派我去随便买一张。我一眼就看到了封面上的你。所以我就买下了那张。我没有见过我的父亲。四岁时也母亲因为意外去世了，收拾东西时我发现了一张父亲的照片。你拍摄的那张封面照，神态和我父亲的照片很像。”

“我看了那部片子很多很多遍。之后我设法知道了你的名字，买了更多的……”

“所以你进入成人行业也是因为想更加接近我？”

康纳点点头。

海尔森站了起来，康纳的目光追随着他抬高。

“所以，你把我当成你父亲的替代品，是这样吗？”海尔森问，极力控制自己的声音不要颤抖。“有一部分，是的。”康纳低声说，做错事的孩子般躲避海尔森的视线。

“把我当成你父亲的替代那你，那你怎么能和我做这种事……”海尔森骇然低头，手里康纳的jInG液已然凝固作污浊而腥膻的JiNg斑。突然海尔森理解了一切，这解释了康纳反常的行为，是他会错意，是他搞砸。

海尔森近乎跌倒似地后退两步。那些他曾压抑在平静海面下的暗流，突然又一齐汹涌。

而视线里康纳手里那再无人问津的苹果的核，早已变成腐败似的棕褐色。

行李装进箱子，箱子放进后备箱，后备箱拿出行李，就这样海尔森又从康纳的住处搬出。后视镜里康纳的车远远跟了一路。海尔森拔通电话，青年急促的呼吸声像山谷里回旋却找不到去路的风。

海尔森说：“父亲和情人，你选哪一个？”

康纳没有回答。

“无论哪一个，海尔森·肯威都没法给你想要的。我当初不该答应，”海尔森说，“你去找更好的。我把说最后一句话的权利交给你。”

电话那头依旧静默，只有愈来愈沉重的呼吸声。海尔森耐心等待，终于对方突兀地挂断了。

他把手机丢在副驾驶，黑暗中屏幕再次亮起，康纳的讯息。

“好，我们结束了。”

海尔森用余光瞟着那行字，许久后他再往后视镜看，已不见康纳的踪影。他回忆起青年的反应，心想自己是不是把他弄哭了，是不是昏暗的车里有一滴或者两滴眼泪顺着脸庞就无声地流下了？

踩下油门，载着海尔森·肯威的车如同水滴一般悄无痕迹地汇进车流之中。

他们把协定推到他面前。

海尔森仍叼着烟，左手从西装口袋抽出一支钢笔来。空白的角落里，‘Haytham E. Kenway’的花体字签得龙飞凤舞。

末了他把香烟碾灭，顶着众人惊诧的目光起身离去，没有看谁一眼。

（2）

康纳最后一次见海尔森是三年前。

他以为海尔森会重操旧业，那么至少他还能和从前一样继续订阅他的新作，但那个一度刻在他生命里的名字从此销声匿迹。深知一个好的前任应当和死了一样，圣诞节时康纳还是忍不住编辑了一条节日问候发过去。等到商店甚至开始撤掉圣诞节装饰，他确信海尔森不会回复了。他理解海尔森或许不打算再在他身上耗费精力，可他在行业内的同时消失让康纳忧虑不已。新年的第一天康纳开车去往海尔森的住处，发现所有向外的窗口都被沉重的黑色帘布牢牢遮住。他在车里等了五个小时，没有任何人进出的痕迹。康纳的心情和夜色一样沉下去。

“往好处想，他只是不想让你找到。毕竟你也没看到海尔森·肯威登上新闻，”嘎拉多贡说，“你怎么还对他念念不忘？”

不是念念不忘，我只是担心他有事。康纳想。

倒像是一语成谶，几天后倒真在新闻网站上见到了，所幸不是什么坏事。陪同七十岁的Abstergo总裁，他的养父出席新酒店的开业典礼。一身蓝西装得体地衬着比他记忆中更瘦削的男人的身体，脊背笔直，发辫温驯地垂在颈后，一大捧白玫瑰比他面色还更白些。再往下便是对这座伫立港口畅享海景的酒店的赞美之词，康纳粗略扫了几眼。折回头，有一张海尔森握着花枝的最末端，正把它远远递出桥面的抓拍，仿佛在将花献给什么看不见的人似的。康纳习惯性地把这张照片保存，愣了片刻，又把它删掉了。

当阿基里斯的朋友塞缪尔找到他，邀请他参与新片的拍摄时，康纳的惊讶无异于对方邀请自己去竞选总统。

“你不是一直很喜欢这个演员吗，难得的合作机会。我们讨论过没有比你更合适的。”塞缪尔说着，暗示性瞟了眼康纳的腰腹部。

“你们是不是搞错了什么，海尔森·肯威不做下面那个。”

“这次他做。他已经答应出演了，”塞缪尔露出有些狡黠的笑容，“而且你不知道……”他伸过手，将后一页纸上那一长串的“内容”指给康纳看。

康纳睁大眼睛，对着“人物关系：父子”那栏皱眉，“他真的答应？”

塞缪尔摊了摊手，往椅背上一靠，露出一副无可奈何的表情，“不这样怎么吸引眼球？谁不知道海尔森·肯威名堂多，平时看人那副表情就像没人配得上他。浪费天生的好资源，要么和女演员，要么只做攻，屈尊降贵替别人舔也是不肯，平白少了一堆花样。他养父什么都由着他，现在毕竟年纪也大了。这回突然和Abstergo说再拍最后一部，什么样的都行。Abstergo马上找人写了个剧情。”

“你可能想不到，肯威家之前也名盛一时。他父亲的舰队光轮船就有一二十条。”

“后来呢？”

“四十多年前的事了。可能采购的食物不新鲜，有一次在海上一起闹瘟疫，运气不好又遇上疯狗浪，侥幸回来的也只剩下一两艘。警察拿着枪不让船员上岸，我在人群中看热闹，哭、喊，吵成一片。爱德华·肯威死时离陆地几万海里，肯威太太疯了，雷金纳德，当时他家的财务经理，收养了十岁的海尔森，又替他做主把房子卖了给船员家属发抚恤金。一堆折腾之后，姓肯威的还欠着银行一笔天文数字，也不知道这么多年还清了没有。说起来，Abstergo还是雷金纳德在肯威家出事后开的。反正我知道海尔森是早入行了，也许是终于想明白，打算退休前再捞一笔。”

“这就是人生，”塞缪尔总结道，“有人可以一夜暴富，有人也可以瞬间不名一文。”

(3)

由远及近的奔跑声。

按下电梯钮，海尔森理了理衣领，暗自抱怨那个不讲礼仪的人，不等他做什么，一个熟悉的声音已经响起来：

“海尔森！”

他和康纳立刻成为众人视线的中心。

一心只想追上他，追到了之后却不知说什么。海尔森转过身打量着这个气喘吁吁的年轻人，朝他伸出手:“是你啊，康纳。合作愉快。”

他露出了礼貌而疏远的笑容，然而读不懂似的康纳干脆双手将海尔森的手拢在一起。年轻人的手心非常热。

电梯到了。

海尔森不太用力地将手往回抽，直到电梯门再次合上也没能离开康纳手的桎梏，只能询问性地望向他。

“一切都好吗？”康纳问。

“不能更好了，你呢？”

这个客套的回答显然不足以使康纳满意。

“一切都好的话，你怎么会突然破例？你从来都不肯……”

“人是善变的动物，”海尔森几不可闻地叹气，仿佛在应对小辈的无理取闹，“职业生命最后想换换口味也不是什么大事吧。”

“你还差多少钱？”

“什么？”

“欠银行的钱。如果你需要的话，我这里有。”

海尔森盯着他看了足足半分钟。康纳比他高些，他不得不微微仰头：“你是不是觉得自己有很多钱？拿去做些对你自己更有益的事。”

康纳毫不退让地与他对视，“别急着拒绝我，你就当是一个……朋友。”

交往过的人怎么可能满足于做朋友？海尔森为这天真的说辞感到好笑，但年轻人的眼睛有罕见的真挚，这也是他屡次难以拒绝的原因。有意无意，我们在没完没了地彼此招惹，海尔森想，这样下去谁也无法离开谁。

“谢谢关心，这次之后就该还清了，只要你不出状况就好。”海尔森说。

“知道了。”康纳后退两步，替他重新按下电梯钮。

海尔森不动声色地把手插回口袋里，“改天见。”

（4）

车在无尽的洲际公路上疾驰。

兄弟会的年轻首领刚经历一场惨烈枪战。敌对帮派三小时前突袭了兄弟会的据点。但他的导师、上一任首领倒在他怀里：眉心间一枚血洞，瞳孔里仍残留着凶手最后的剪影。一个康纳再熟悉不过的人。康纳抬起头对上一个漆黑的枪口。他的父亲，这场行动的组织者正缓步逼近。密如雨声的脚步愈发嘈杂，逐渐向他的位置汇集。康纳不清楚有多少兄弟会还有多少幸存者，但想必他们已完成了对楼下的清扫。

一切都结束了。

“放弃抵抗，康纳，我饶你的命。”海尔森说。

他父亲还是依旧游刃有余的模样，只稍微把领结扯松些，说话时喉结在解开的第一个扣子后滚动。

康纳失去神采的眼睛锁定在海尔森脸上。他一直尽力说服阿基里斯两个帮派合作的可能，相信过他和海尔森的亲子关系能带来转机。阿基里斯说他的父亲是蛰伏在暗处的毒蛇,康纳没有信，直到他把所有人害死。

结束了。

抱着阿基里斯遗体的两只手颓然地垂下，康纳仰视着他父亲走近，宛如仰视无法理解的神明。海尔森垂怜般摸上他的脸颊，那柄射杀阿基里斯的枪顶着他的咽喉滑动，“好孩子。”

他看上去很满意。

下个瞬间，康纳已经抱住海尔森的腰撞向身后的落地窗。两人一起坠入繁重的夜色雨幕之中。

浑身湿透的康纳从湖中爬起。之前应急备下的车就在路边。他把仍然昏迷的海尔森拖到副驾驶上，粗暴地摸出海尔森的手机砸个粉碎再把残骸踢进水里，接着把海尔森的外衣与鞋一起丢掉（他不确定海尔森身上哪个部件是不带追踪系统的）。最后一步是用手铐，绳子，一切他能找到的工具把海尔森从头到脚结结实实地捆上。

在发动引擎之前，康纳不得不先抹去面上血同水的混合物。他恨这场雨，可雨也帮了他的忙。今夜一万条道路离开纽约，在足以淹没整座城市的暴雨之中，没人知道一辆车会驶向何方。

午夜时分，一家汽车旅馆的门被推开。摇了许久铃才有一个干瘪的老头从柜台后的房间里走出来，一手指向墙上的价目表，一手摊开。一张潮湿的大额钞票被放在他手里，同时来客以一种不触碰到他手掌的方式谨慎地取走了钥匙。老头捻了捻那张钞票，秘密的交易已经达成，他轻车熟路地将它收起，如同什么都没发生过。

康纳将车开进车库，一把扛起他父亲往二楼客房走去。他知道这个被顶着腹部的姿势不舒服，却不想在意。海尔森应该几个小时前就醒了，即使没用，被丢在床上时也该醒了。康纳把被体温烘得半干的衣物脱掉，洗了脸，简单估算了可能的逃生路线，拉上窗帘——房间立刻黑的如他们丢失的那个夜晚一般，这才折回到海尔森身边。撕下分别贴在眼睛和嘴上的胶带，不出意料看到一双愠怒的眼睛。

“我看不出你现在的负隅顽抗有什么意义。”海尔森说。

康纳的眼皮颤了颤，手里的小刀隔着衣料贴上海尔森皮肤，清脆的布料撕裂声在房间里响起。海尔森不满地皱眉，在他开口之前，康纳已经把他的内衣分成条状，从绳子和皮肤之间抽出来。

“你在干什么，住手！”意识到康纳打算对他的裤子做同样的事时，海尔森开始挣扎着坐起来。

“安静点，我不会再听你的任何话了，”康纳说着，把海尔森翻身压在身下，“我不想解开你，你也不会想穿着湿衣服睡觉——”

“我不知道原来你还打算让我睡觉。”海尔森一个提膝撞在康纳肋骨上，痛得康纳有两三秒无法呼吸。为什么他的父亲永远无法理喻？为什么他的父亲不能和其他人的一样？愤怒和挫败两种情绪轻易地占据上风。几乎连撕带扯地，他把海尔森西裤连同内裤一起拉了下来。

“……”

“满意了？”海尔森有些恼羞成怒，“现在从我身上下去，小子，下去！”

如果是平常，康纳一定会听从，但不是现在。他早已受够了这个男人高高在上的态度。

“这是你最终离开母亲的原因之一？”康纳阴郁的目光落向海尔森两腿之间，落向不该出现在那处的，娇小的女性生殖器官。

康纳现在相信Abstergo确实看重这部片子。光枪战的场景就调动许多人手，高楼跳水的画面更是拍摄了不下五次。他站到一旁，镜头正凑近给海尔森的下半身特写，海尔森没什么表情地敞着腿，望向别处，仿佛一切与他无关。康纳听说过海尔森是双性的传闻，今天第一次有机会仔细地端详。那里是很淡的粉色。海尔森保养得很好。作为拍摄前的准备，私处也细致地除过毛，从小腹往下的皮肤缎子样白且细腻。他缓慢地想起一些之前的事情。

“肯威先生请准备一下。”一位工作人员说。

海尔森答应一声，冷着脸开始抚弄自己的雌穴。康纳一时有些始料未及，第一反应竟是回避，或是替他挡一挡。

见康纳惊讶如此，海尔森朝他仰起头，“你没和女人做过这事吗？”

“没有，”康纳有些被看穿后的心虚，“我怕伤到她们。不过我……拍摄前看了一些你和女性演员的片子学习了一下。”

海尔森挑挑眉，勾手让康纳靠近。康纳照做了。海尔森温热的气息喷在康纳脸上，让康纳一时动弹不得。

一只手拉过他的手往下探，触到什么冰凉而柔软的存在，惊得康纳下意识往回一缩，又被海尔森牢牢抓住了。

“别怕，它不咬人。”海尔森低声说。

“……”

康纳一时失语。海尔森强硬地引导他的手四处摸索，“你应该知道往哪里进吧？”海尔森声音带着不易察觉的笑意，“还有，像这样揉……”

耳膜旁，海尔森的喘息愈来愈清晰。康纳一时难以分清哪个才是真正的他。光碟里逢场作戏的那一个，兴起吻了他、与他同床共枕，此时又握着他手的那一个，还是站在他面前，却疏远又冷淡，他无法触碰的那一个。

“要我戴套吗？”

康纳说着，把床头找到的几个安全套甩在海尔森的小腹上，自上而下地望着他，“要的话帮我戴，父亲。”

“Fuck！”海尔森发出一声咒骂。康纳重新把他按回床上，顺手把安全套扫到一旁，“不戴的话你会怀孕吗，父亲？”表情平常得如同询问对方晚饭吃了什么。

“你他妈疯了？你他妈敢做些什么试试？”

康纳没听到似的着眼于把海尔森的手绑到床头的栏杆上。海尔森在踢他，于是他捉住海尔森的脚踝，固定到床脚的栏杆上。房间里绳子多到离谱，各式古怪的道具也多到离谱。康纳猜想是前一个房客留下的，而前台根本疏于打扫。

当他把一个枕头塞到海尔森腰下，把他的臀部垫高时，海尔森的胸口仍因方才的挣扎而激烈起伏。他近乎粗暴地剥开阴蒂外的包皮，揉弄那处敏感的所在。立竿见影地，他看到海尔森腿根处的肌肉绷紧了。他的父亲紧紧闭上了嘴，将头转向一边。继续揉弄的动作，康纳用空着的另一只手解开拉链掏出性器，发觉他根本没有自己想象中那样兴致盎然，或者说，他本就不该对自己的父亲起什么生理反应，即使对方多了一套女性器官。可海尔森一定在注视着他的下一步行动，他不想退让。

康纳拿起了床头的药瓶，那里还有剩下的几片。海尔森立刻注意到了他的动作。

“Fuck you，康纳，你正常一点！”

对海尔森的谩骂充耳不闻，康纳把润滑液倒在海尔森的下身，把他前后两个穴口都抹得水光一片，而后就着润滑把两根手指一起插进去。

皱眉甩着他的性器抽打着海尔森的穴口，等待它变得足够硬再缓缓推进去。

“你真紧，你应该自己试试，父亲。”

他故意把每一个“父亲”都加重来念，享受男人因这称呼变得扭曲的面容。

突然康纳抽出手指，把白色的爱液抹在海尔森脸上。

“我没有想到，”康纳凝视着那道痕迹说，“只是开始你就湿得非常厉害。”

“Damn it！你在和你父亲说话！”海尔森喊了出来。如果不是被绑着，康纳肯定海尔森马上会杀了他。

“你现在想起自己是我父亲了？”瞟了一眼海尔森手腕处因挣扎而出现的淤血，他漫不在乎地重新插进去，几乎立刻得到了海尔森近乎泣音的反馈。

（5） ~~~~

“动作再粗暴一点，你这小心得好像他是你初恋情人，”一个男人的声音说，“怎么只进去了一半？”

康纳转过头看了一眼，是雷金纳德。他没想到雷金纳德会来探班。

“康纳，按伯奇先生说的做。”导演说。

康纳看了一眼海尔森。几绺发丝被汗水沾湿贴在海尔森脸边，显然他不太好受。

“很紧。”康纳低声解释。他不知道海尔森的阴道是否比普通女性来得更窄，或者只是单纯他的问题。

雷金纳德瞟了一眼他的性器，一副了然的样子。

“海尔森，试试这个。”他从口袋里摸出一个棕色瓶子凑到海尔森脸边。海尔森下意识往后躲，因为不方便活动的缘故还是闻到了瓶中的气体。

“我说过别给我用rush。”海尔森皱起眉。

他的呼吸变得急促，脸上泛起易见的红潮。

雷金纳德一副好整以暇的笑容审视着这一切，“为什么不呢？这不是个好东西吗？快点，现在他里面应该放松下来了。”雷金纳德用肘部轻轻推了推康纳。

康纳没有动，他想征询海尔森的意见，却见海尔森已经闭上眼。

“继续，年轻人，”雷金纳德说，“你应该知道观众想看什么。你得想办法让海尔森发出更多声音来。”

他仿佛的的确确把拍摄现场变成了公开强奸。

康纳不再说话，只是沉默地进行抽送。催情剂立竿见影。海尔森小腹的起伏越来越激烈，被他一下下撞出破碎的呻吟来。在某个节点，海尔森颤抖得格外厉害，康纳同时加快了揉弄他阴蒂和插入的速度。

“停！……别、这样……”海尔森要断气似地急速喘息。

康纳给摄像机让出些距离。海尔森暂时无法合上的粉色的洞里，正一股一股往外喷涌着热流，直浇在他自己的后穴上。

导演冲康纳做了个手势。与此同时，康纳一言不发地将精液射在海尔森的外阴部。

（6）

海尔森在浴室里待了很久。

康纳远远坐着等他。我觉察出海尔森的走路姿势有些怪异，而当他走近时，这个男人立刻站直了，不让他看出一点问题来。

“我们能不能谈谈？”康纳说，“你不喜欢做这种事为什么还要答应。”

“工作需要喜欢吗？”海尔森反问道。

“你似乎也不喜欢雷金纳德，”康纳深吸了一口气，“你之前一年去了哪里？”

“专心于调查一些私事，怎么了？”

“我觉得是我的责任。如果不是我们分……你也没必要答应这个。”

海尔森像听到什么不可思议的事似的挑了挑眉，“你想的太多了。不要觉得自己造成了一切。”

“别故意对我这么冷淡，我受不了，”康纳压低声音恳求道，他靠近一步，直到他的身体贴着海尔森的身体，“你明明不是这样的。”

海尔森望向他，鼻尖堪堪擦过康纳的脸颊。

“其实做的另一方是你的话，还是可以接受的。”海尔森淡淡地说。

（7）

父子俩的第二天在沉默中开始。并没有多少睡眠的康纳把同样如此的海尔森从床上拽起来，插在他父亲前后两个洞口的振动棒早已因耗光了电量而停止运作。康纳没有把它们拿出来的意思，而是把它们往里推，逼迫红肿的穴肉把它们更深地含进去。海尔森的身体颤抖了一下。

康纳拆开手里的包装，那是一个成人用的纸尿裤。

大概昨晚咒骂和呻吟都太多，今天海尔森已没什么力气说话，只用警惕的眼神注视康纳把纸尿裤垫在他身下，再将两侧的胶粘片连接到一起。做完这一切，康纳查看了海尔森手腕处被手铐勒出的伤口，把他抱到副驾驶上。

海尔森全身上下只穿着一条纸尿裤。

康纳思索片刻，脱下自己的外衣盖在海尔森身上，这样至少其他迎面驶来的车不至于看出异样。

“抱歉，父亲，我不希望你现在能够正常思考或者逃跑。”

海尔森紧闭着双眼斜靠在座椅上，不看他一眼。康纳踩下油门，车重新向前方驶去。

他有了一个方向。

下午时分，康纳离开了公路往偏远的山区前进。高大而沉默的杉树站在旷野里迎接他们，康纳把车一路开上悬崖。

他下了车，绕到另一侧替海尔森打开了车门。

“这里可以看到我和母亲之前住的地方。”康纳说着，让一把枪滑进外套口袋。他的手又伸向外套下面，将手铐钥匙放在他父亲手里。

康纳走开两步，站到悬崖的最边缘，沉默地注视眼前熟悉而陌生的景色。他听到拉开保险栓的脆响。转过头，海尔森已经站起来，手里是一把对着他的枪。空余的那只手已经扯下那条可笑的成人纸尿裤。还有那两根成人玩具也被一并拔出来丢到地上。康纳平静地看着有什么顺着他父亲的腿根流下去，也许有昨晚他射进去的东西。他熟悉的那个海尔森又重新回来了。

“外套口袋里有手机，你一会可以联络下属。后车厢里有一套衣服。”康纳说。

对方森然地望着他，“你到底想做什么？”

“想和你一起看看开拓地的风景。”康纳知道，他父亲此刻一定看着自己手里的另一把枪。背对着海尔森，他缓缓举枪对准自己的太阳穴。

“我承认是你赢了。父亲，我做了许多错事，希望你原谅。”

枪响了。

而后是枪掉在地上的声音。

（8）

“父亲开枪了吗？”

“开枪不一定是为了杀人。”

“那么他原谅他的儿子？”

“也许吧。从父亲的角度来说，父亲总会原谅儿子的。”

“但儿子无法原谅自己。”

（9）

他们在雷金纳德的新酒店开了一场小型酒会，庆祝拍摄的结束以及海尔森的退休。雷金纳德显然对他的选址和设计十分满意，他大部分的时间都用在吹嘘，余下的则是惋惜海尔森的决定。康纳滴酒不沾，他只和海尔森碰了碰杯，便坐到角落去远远地注视今晚的主角。

海尔森比他更擅长应付这种场合。到了后半夜人群才有散去的意思。从他身边经过的海尔森看出康纳的无所适从，冲他微微一笑。再回来时，海尔森手里端了两杯香槟。

“感谢您多年的养育。”海尔森说，脸上又露出浅淡的笑意。

饮完这杯，酒会彻底结束。康纳跟着来客走到楼下。注视着他们，尤其是雷金纳德，坐进他那辆和Abstergo标志一样红色轿车的驾驶座，这才去前台取走他酒会前订购的花束。

他想要和海尔森单独相处。

康纳在屋顶找到了海尔森。

男人背对着他坐在楼顶边缘，风衣两侧被吹得左右飞扬，仿佛随时会展开翅膀飞走一样。

“海尔森，”康纳轻声叫他，“海尔森。”

海尔森转过头，康纳手里的玫瑰就映到他眼中，“噢，康纳，是你。”他似乎心情不错。

康纳把那捧蓝玫瑰递过去，“祝贺你还清债务。”

“谢谢。”海尔森嘴角显露出些许笑意。在他把花接过的时候，康纳犹豫地一下，从后面用手臂环住了他。

“坐在这里很危险。”

“我只是在看风景。”海尔森说，他把手轻轻搭在康纳的手臂上，他的手指很凉，但没有推开他的意思。康纳安心下来，顺着他的视线望去是夜幕下的城市，静默的白色桥梁与黑暗中缓慢的洋流。

“小时候父亲常带我去码头，每一个水手都认识他。”

“嗯。”

“他是个很好很高尚的人。”

两人静静地看着不息的车水马龙汇成流动的灯海。

“之后你有什么打算？”

“你呢？”海尔森保持着看向远方的姿势。

“我在想……我在想有没有一种可能，我们可以重新……？”康纳说，他的心脏跳得厉害，与此同时，他贴着海尔森胸口的那只手也感受到了对方胸膛深处同样剧烈的颤动。

远处一辆红色轿车突然失控般向右急转，在巨大的冲撞声中飞出了桥面。

“怎么回事？”康纳问，他隐约觉得那抹红色似曾相识。海尔森突然侧过身，揽着康纳的脖子让他凑近。

“你刚刚说什么？”海尔森问，康纳想要答话，可他的嘴已被一样柔软的事物封住。海尔森轻轻地咬他，含着他的舌尖吮吸。海尔森嘴里有淡淡的薄荷味，他一定漱口了，康纳想，他反过来学着海尔森的动作，舔他的软腭，弄得年长者因发痒而笑着推开他，“我没有见过比你吻技进步空间更大的人。”

康纳喘着气，凝视着海尔森灰蓝色的眼睛，“教教我。”康纳带着青年人理所当然的底气说。

“我想我们应该开个房间。”海尔森回答。

这是一个明示，一个默许，于是康纳干脆把海尔森整个人都抱起来，离那个会让他坠落的边缘远远的。

海尔森刚离开浴室，康纳就被迫不及待推倒在酒店的大床上。长腿一迈，海尔森跟着上了床，跨坐在他腰间，再次给了他一个吻。康纳感到海尔森的手按在自己的裆部，那处早已更直白地开始宣示爱意。

“晚上好康纳先生，又见面了。”海尔森一边解康纳的皮带一边轻快地说，康纳很快意识到这不是在和他打招呼。他耳朵开始发热，此时自己的脸一定很红。

海尔森趴下去，整个人伏到他腿间。康纳惊呼着抬起一侧腿，被海尔森重新按下去。

“我不需要这个，”康纳不安地说，“我记得你不喜欢。”

“我不是不能让步，”海尔森意味深长地看了他一眼，“会让你很舒服的。”

即使还没完全勃起，内裤下的性器也已昭示惊人的尺寸。海尔森隔着布料舔舐，勾勒着顶端的形状。他有意地用津液濡湿口中的棉布，再去含下一处。湿意很快渗透，倒像康纳自己将内裤弄湿了似的，这使康纳的羞耻有增无减。

“你们部落的都是这个尺寸吗？”褪下内裤前，海尔森问。

康纳有些窘迫地摇头，“我不太清楚别人的，我没有看过。”

海尔森笑起来，“至少你看过我的了。”他重新低头，扶着康纳的性器由根部往上舔，像给它加了一层亮晶晶的糖衣。

“原谅我不尝试深喉，我怕胃液会伤到你。”把顶端从嘴里吐出来时，海尔森戏谑地说。

第一次射精在预料之中到来。海尔森替康纳扶着性器，两人一起看它把纯白的精液洒在康纳的小腹上。

“我得帮你也做一次。”

康纳把海尔森反按在床上，“这里我看过别人帮你舔了。这里呢？”他的手滑进海尔森的两腿之间，用指腹摩挲过大腿内侧更细腻的肌肤。

“我打赌我的片子里没有这方面的教程。”

“你可以现场指导。”

“我不会。”海尔森说，他双手抱臂，一副等着看笑话的模样。

抱着能舔的地方都舔一舔总没错的想法，康纳小心把海尔森的性器和囊袋推到一旁，把雌穴照顾了遍。很快他就无师自通，着重于撩拨海尔森呼吸声最重的部分。刚才在浴室里海尔森一定仔细清洁过了，他尝到一股干净的肥皂味。很快海尔森的阴蒂充血肿胀起来。

“大概一个多月就能重新长出来，”康纳摸了摸海尔森光滑的外阴，又拉过他的手覆在自己的那处。

“你更喜欢那样的？”

“我以为你喜欢……体毛比较多的。”康纳迟疑地说。

海尔森终于忍俊不禁地想起导致康纳误会的那段话，“你一直以为我是野生动物爱好者？”体位再次变换，他重新跨到康纳身上，伸手沾取了康纳小腹上的精液，抹在自己被舔得湿漉漉的雌穴上。他又倒了些润滑剂在手上，这回手伸向了后穴。他咬着下唇，把手指一根根塞进去。

“好了。插进来，”他稍微支起上半身，给康纳的性器留出足够的空间，“前面后面，哪个洞都行。”

这句话惊人的色情程度使康纳心肺骤停。伸手托住海尔森的臀部防止他突然坐下去，康纳如梦初醒，“等等，我没有戴套。”

“拍摄的时候你也没有戴。”海尔森面不改色地舒适前后摇晃身体，在康纳勃发的阴茎顶端轻轻摩擦，这几乎让康纳控制不住自己的身体。

“拍摄时候不一样。”康纳颇有些委屈地说。

“忘记这回事吧，买不到你的尺寸。”

“不戴的话你会怀孕吗？”

“父亲？”海尔森接过他的话，“这句话很耳熟，你想继续来点daddy kink？”

“不，我说……”康纳的视线移开了一会，又重新望向海尔森，“我一直后悔当初和你说实话。我理解你接受不了，但我想现在我对你完全是另一种感情了，与我父亲完全无关。”

“感谢你说了实话，我听过的谎言已经足够多了。”海尔森回答。

“基于我们现在在做的事，我能不能看做我们已经和好了，海尔森？”

海尔森没有答话，只用一双深潭似的眼睛望着他。

“我有很多照片，日落、森林、海滩，一些动物，我们分开时遇到的。我把它们拍下来，想着有一天可以给你看。我也想和你回我的部落，你不介意我还可以给你看我父亲那张很像你的照片。我想和你确定关系，想给你一个戒指，你可以戴在手上。”康纳说了一连串话，生怕在哪里停下就会被海尔森打断似的，然后他屏住呼吸，等待海尔森的判决。

“你就没有找到更值得爱的人吗？”海尔森叹了一口气

“除非你愿意承认有任何人比你好。”

海尔森挑了挑眉。他举起自己的手看着，“那么这里确实也没有过任何戒指的痕迹。”他把手指伸到康纳嘴边，“咬一下，稍微重一点。”康纳疑惑地照做了。

“现在有了一个。”海尔森展示绕着他无名指根部的那一圈牙印给康纳看。

“那么你也得给我一个。”康纳握住他的手。

海尔森把康纳的手指含在嘴里，却不急于咬下去，他向后摸索着确定了康纳阴茎的位置，将它抵在自己雌穴的入口，投去一个征询的眼神。

他开始往下坐。

好在润滑用得足够多，今晚又喝了酒的缘故，他只觉得小腹格外地涨，或是他已经适应了康纳的尺寸。

“全部进去的话，大概会顶到子宫。”海尔森发出一声感慨似的喟叹，康纳用琥珀似的棕色眼睛望着他。

海尔森点起一支烟，那点火光就也出现在康纳眼瞳里。他咬着烟嘴继续，几乎度过了人生最漫长的一段旅程。这个姿势进的比其他的更深些，康纳的性器直挺挺地杵进他从未没被探访过的部位。

“明天记得赔酒店的钱。”海尔森说。

“什么钱？”

“烧坏床单的钱。”海尔森深吸了一口烟，眼神里现出几分迷离。他单手撑在康纳小腹开始上下起伏。每每在浅处进出三四次，再一次性坐到根部。海尔森的喘息痛苦混杂着愉悦，有时发出克制的惊叫。等他显得有些体力不支了，康纳和海尔森交换了位置。他握着海尔森的腰往下拖了拖，直到海尔森正好躺在他胯前。

撸动几下性器，康纳从海尔森的后方重新插入，惹得海尔森发出一声长而难耐的呻吟，“我以为今晚是个二选一的题目？”

“我以为是你选一个我选一个？”

海尔森彻底失语了片刻。

康纳低下头去吻他，同时凶狠地顶进去，把海尔森所有来不及出口的其他呻吟堵在两人的唇齿之间。

他们做了很多次，直到要融化在彼此身体里的程度，把整个房间搞得一塌糊涂。末了康纳坐在床上，海尔森给他端来热好的牛奶。

他喝完了。海尔森俯下身时他亲吻了海尔森垂到他唇边的发辫。

这是康纳最后记得的事。

（10）

康纳再醒来时，海尔森已经离开了。

他睡得比以往任何时候都沉。海尔森甚至给他戴了耳塞，防止他听到任何声音。

昨晚装牛奶的杯子还放在床头柜上，康纳看了它一眼。

窗户开着，康纳是被窗口灌进来的冷风吹醒的。

警车笛声从刚才就在响个不停。

那捧蓝玫瑰被海尔森带走了，一两片花瓣还落在飘窗上。

被窝里还有一些海尔森的味道。

有人在开房门的锁。

康纳雕塑般一动不动。

“雷金纳德是我杀的，你们可以检查那个杯子里的东西。”

警察们迟疑地交换着眼神。

“感谢你的配合，虽然我们是为了别的事来的。”

给康纳戴上手铐时，其中一位警官望着窗的方向说。


End file.
